La Mentira
by Adriana Mikaelson
Summary: -lo que se merecía, es una desgraciada, ella no solo engaño a mi hermano haciéndolo creer que lo amaba, si no aborto un hijo suyo... resumen completo adentro
1. Prefacio

-uy el que me iba a decir, que era buena, que lo adoraba y por eso el se sentía obligado a darle todo lo que se merecía

-lo que se merecía, es una desgraciada, ella no solo engaño a mi hermano haciéndolo creer que lo amaba, si no aborto un hijo suyo

-oh dios mío

.

.

.

.

-te dieron el broche

-si es ella, y con esto le hare pagar todo lo que le hizo a mi hermano

-debes de olvidarte de la venganza va ser muy difícil encontrarla

-no, la buscare sea lo último que haga

.

.

.

.

-me lastimas

-te hare pagar todo lo que le hiciste a mi hermano

-no se dé que hablas, suéltame

-no te hagas la tonta

**diganme si les gusto Reviews por favor **

**y a quien prefieren como protagonista masculino**

**Damon**

**Stefan**

**Edward**

**Klaus**

**Kol**

**por favor dejen su opinion para empezar a escribir**


	2. Feliz Cumpleaños

**CAPITULO 1**

**Bella Pov**

-Feliz Cumpleaños Isabella y Ivonne—todos gritaron

Nos acercamos al pastel que tenia 24 velitas mire a mi hermana Ivonne quien tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios las dos nos volteamos hasta quedar al frente una de la otra y nos tomamos de las manos para pedir nuestro deseo

-que siempre nos vaya bien—las dos susurramos y nos inclinamos para apagar la velas todos aplaudieron y nos abrazamos después pasamos de brazos en brazos mientras nos felicitaban

-mi pequeña mira cómo has crecido, todavía recuerdo cuando llegaste eras una pequeña—sonreí y lo abrace—te quiero mucho

-yo también papá, te quiero mucho

-Feliz Cumpleaños mi hermosa hija—me abrazo mamá

-gracias

-dame una abrazo hermanita—me abrazo Damon con sus típicos abrazos que me dejan sin aire—ya estas creciendo

-tu también—reímos—Rebekah—abrí los brazos para abrazar a mi amiga la rubia

-felicidades

Luego vinieron las demás chicas deseándome felicidades, me pare en una esquina con Elena mientras las otras agarraban copas de vino y disfrutaban del pastel

-y sabes algo de Stefan

-no desde que murió su madre solo manda correos diciendo que estaba bien, no le queda nada en Italia no sé porque no regresa—suspiro tristemente- ay Elena vas a ver que llegara pronto y le confesaras tu amor por el—me pego en el brazo—oye eso dolió—me sobe

-yo no estoy enamorada de él—reí

-ok hare como que te creo—me fulmino con la mirada, entre la gente visualice a Rosalie—mira ya llego Rose

Caminamos hasta ella y medio un gran abrazo y me deseo muchas felicidades

-y como está tu familia

-bien siguen en Forks pero Edward se fue a la hacienda hace dos días

La fiesta paso agradable los que iban llegando nos felicitaban y nosotros agradecíamos después de varias horas empezaron a irse y mamá y papá los despedían

-Bekah se va a quedar y estamos muy cansados que nos vamos a dormir, buenas noches—anuncio Damon pero por las miradas que se dieron sabia que precisamente no se iban a dormir si no a hacer otra cosa, me mordí el labio para no reír

-bueno yo también y espero poder dormir—inquirí dándoles una mirada divertida mientras pasaba a lado de ellos—buenas noches

Subí hasta mi habitación, me quite el vestido y el maquillaje me puse la bata y me acurruque bajo las sabanas, cerré los ojos y me quede profundamente dormida.

Abrí los ojos y me quede mirando el techo, me talle los ojos mire el despertador las 11:30 hora de levantarse, abrí el agua para llenar la bañera con burbujas y me di una larga y relajante ducha me puse unos jeans azules y una camisa de cuadros roja de manga corta una coleta y baje hacia la cocina no había nadie pero estaba una jarra de jugo y galletas, me serví jugo y agarre una galleta, Ivonne entro a el comedor

-buenos días—saludo—donde están todos

-no lo sé, me acabo de levantar—camino hasta la entrada, la seguí—vas a salir

-si iré de compras y tú que harás

-iré a montar

-hay no sé cómo te gustan esos animales—inquirió mientras salía

Negué divertida, se supone que somos hermanas gemelas pero no nos parecemos en nada ni siquiera físicamente es como si fuéramos hermanas solo de nombre acabe el desayuno y fui hasta las caballerizas

-buenos días patrona

-buenos días Martin me ensillas a mina, por favor

-claro

Minutos después apareció con la yegua color blanco la tenía desde que era niña con ella participaba en los concursos.

Di un paseo con ella y entrene un poco pero ella es muy obediente y siempre ganamos todos los concursos, me estaba bajando del caballo cuando llego corriendo mi papá

-bella, bella—gritaba

-que pasa papá

-Stefan el…

-que

-regresa a casa y viene para quedarse

-es la mejor noticia—lo abrace—cuando regresa

-mañana en la tarde, me acompañaras al aeropuerto a recogerlo

-claro

-voy a buscar a tu madre—asentí

Sonreí Stefan regresaba tenía que decirle a las chicas en especial a Elena, yo se que esos dos se traen algo, la última vez que estuvo aquí siempre andaban muy juntitos, ella es mi mejor amiga y el mi hermano bueno hermanastro y me encantaría que los dos quedaran juntos, tome mi celular y le marque a Caroline

-reunión de chicas en el restaurante del club en una hora—colgué ni siquiera le di tiempo de hablar


	3. ¿Que sucede?

**CAPITULO 2**

Nos reunimos en el club todas Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Rebekah, Rosalie y yo, cuando les conté todas se alegraron Stefan les caía bien también todas volteamos a ver a Elena quien se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza, todas reprimimos una risita y luego cambio el tema

-deberían de hacer una fiesta por su llegada—replico Bonnie

-si Bonnie tiene razón una fiesta o cena, pero nos invitas—reí

-claro una fiesta sin ustedes no es fiesta

-mira ay vienen los chicos

Voltee y venia Tyler, Matt los primeros dos se sentaron con sus novias Caroline y Bonnie

-no saben la nueva noticia—inquirió Rosalie—Stefan regresa para quedarse

-genial que ha decidido regresar aquí, no tenía nada que hacer en Italia ya

-es lo que yo decía

-hoy iremos al cine—le dijo Tyler a Caroline

-claro, pero tu invitas—típico de ella

-así que no nos invitan—se hizo la ofendida Bekah

-ven con Damon va a ser noche de parejas

-lo siento chicas me tengo que ir, deje unos asuntos pendientes en la empresa

-yo después voy—dijo Elena

Maneje hasta la empresa de la familia estacione mi lamborghini murciélago blanco y subí por el elevador hasta el último piso donde estaban las oficinas más importantes me puse el gafete y salude a Vanessa la recepcionista y entre a mi oficina tenía muchos pendientes, me puse a revisar y firmar algunos papeles, me prepare un café mientras trabajaba tenía que hacer varios reportes y llevárselos a Elena pero no sé si ya había llegado llame a Sara mi secretaria por el intercomunicador

-dígame

-necesito saber si la Srita. Gilbert está en su oficina y si es así necesito que venga

-claro

Guarde los papeles en un legajo mientras enviaba un correo

-me buscabas—entro Elena

-si ten aquí están los papeles que necesitabas—le entregue el legajo, los reviso—esta todo en orden

-si están bien, que harás esta noche—se sentó en la silla

-nada, vamos a cenar

-claro los demás saldrán al cine nos invitaron pero van a ver puras parejas

-si y tu y yo festejaremos la soledad

-ya lo sé bueno tengo trabajo nos vemos en la noche

Cuando fue la hora de irnos fuimos a cenar al restaurante New Moon siempre íbamos a ese, platicamos de varios temas y de cosas sin sentidos o tribales cuando ya se hizo muy tarde me fui a la casa, Ivonne ya había llegado estaba hablando por teléfono pero cuando me vio su voz cambio y rápidamente colgó

-pasa algo—pregunte

-no—iba a preguntar cuando cambio el tema—papá me dijo que Stefan va a regresar

-si que felicidad que regresa lo extraño mucho

-y el te debe de extrañar mucho eres su preferida igual que la de Damon

-vamos a empezar Ivonne

-no solo dijo, me voy a dormir buenas noches—y subió a su habitación

Siempre peleábamos por lo mismo la preferencia pero no entendía que reclamaba a todas nos querían igual o también era porque yo era la bonita y todos los hombre me preferían. Pero yo pienso que se acercan a mi solo por el dinero por ser hija de Giuseppe Salvatore y Fernanda Salvatore por el poder que ellos tenían

Subí a mi habitación y me encontré a mi madre y Ivonne discutiendo eso era muy raro ellas nunca discutían al verme se callaron

-sucede algo

-no es nada, solo estábamos discutiendo algunas cosas sin importancia

-ok, me voy a dormir

Camine hasta mi habitación algo estaba pasando y esperaba que no fuera grave. Me avente a la cama y cerré los ojos para agarrar el sueño

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

Alargue la mano y apague el despertador me di una ducha larga y me puse lo primero que encontré, estaba a punto de bajar cuando la puerta de la habitación de Ivonne estaba medio abierta iba a cerrarla cuando la vi de espaldas estaba sentada en el sillón llorando, entre rápidamente, me acerque

-pasa algo—levanto la cabeza y me miro tenía los ojos rojos, me abrazo y lloro en mi hombro le acaricie la espalda—porque lloras

-solo, que me acorde de algo—se separo de mi y limpio sus lagrimas—nada sin importancia, me voy a bañar

-segura que estas bien

-si, tu baja—tomo las cosas y se encerró en el baño

* * *

**si algunos ya han adivinado que la historia es como cuando me enamoro o la mentira**

**si es igual pero cambiare algunas cosas como los personajes y espero que les guste **

**la foto de Ivonne esta en mi perfil por quien quiera verla **

**gracias a todos los que leen la historia **


	4. Llegada y encuentro

**CAPITULO 3 LLEGADA Y ENCUENTRO**

Después de desayunar cuando Ivonne bajo se sentó a desayunar sin decir nada y cuando termino se salió, deben ser otros de sus berrinches, termine yo y me dirigí a la oficina había terminado todo el trabajo pero no tenía nada que hacer

-toc, toc, toc—era Jake

-hola Jake ayer no te vi

-si lo que pasa es que termine temprano y me fui a casa, pero tú a que horas llegaste

-ya tarde había salido con las chicas a comer

-oye cuando va a llegar Stefan

-hoy en la noche iré al aeropuerto

-que mal te iba a invitar al cine esta noche

-o si que mal pero que te parece si vamos ahorita, no tengo nada que hacer y estoy aburrida

-claro, solo dejo unas cosas en mi oficina y nos vamos

-bien te espero en el elevador

Jacob es mi mejor amigo y su compañía me agrada se que él está enamorado de mi pero sabe que solo podemos ser amigos porque no siento nada por el más que amistad, pero el había dicho que me conquistaría poco a poco. Tome mi bolso y camine hacia los elevadores Jake venía a tras de mi

-lista—asentí, llamo al elevador bajamos y cada quien se fue en su auto primero decidimos comer algo ligero para hacerle un cupo a las palomitas no había películas padres y entramos a la que más nos convenció que duro mucho me estaba quedando dormida pero alguien me sacudió

-ya se acabo la película

-genial

Estábamos saliendo cuando saque mi celular y vi la hora era muy tarde tenía que ir al aeropuerto

-se me hizo tarde, me tengo que ir

-si la película duro mucho

-bien nos vemos mañana

Llegue al coche y maneje hasta al aeropuerto, estaba entrando cuando mi celular sonó

-bueno

_-bella donde estas, el avión ya aterrizo _

-ya llegue, estoy entrando en este momento

_-bueno si es así acá te espero—colgó_

Guarde el celular en la bolsa y empecé a correr mientras me disculpaba con la gente por empujarlos, el teléfono vibro trate de sacarlo pero tropecé con alguien y caímos al suelo y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos azules

-estas bien—pregunto

-si, lo siento—me levante y lo ayude a que se parara—lo siento lo que pasa es que venía corriendo y mi papá me está esperando

-si tranquila tu ve

-seguro que estas bien

-si, pero ve no te preocupes

-gracias hasta luego—tome mi bolso, me pude dar cuanta que es muy guapo rubio ojos azules, debí pedirle su teléfono, entre la multitud divise a mi papá abrazando a un hombre lo reconocí era Stefan sonreí y corrí hacia el—Stefan—grite y lo abrace

-hermanita, pero mira que hermosa estas

-tu también estas muy guapo, estoy tan feliz de que hayas regresado te extrañe mucho

-yo también, pequeña

-bien que les parece si nos vamos a la casa los demás te están esperando

Caminamos al estacionamiento mientras nos contaba las aventuras que había tenido en Italia o las cosas graciosas que le pasaba, yo me fui sola en el auto deje que se fueran ellos dos para que pudieran hablar rápidamente llegamos en la sala estaba Ivonne, Damon, Rebekah y mi madre

-bienvenido hermano—lo abrazo Damon

-hola Stefan que bueno que has llegado—le dio un abrazo Bekah

-Stefan—dijo en forma de saludo mi madre

-hola hermanos—saludo Ivonne y le dio un pequeño abrazo y volvió a su lugar

-hay que celebrar tu llegada—lo volví a abrazar—enserio te extrañe mucho

-yo también te extrañe mi pequeña hermanita—me revolvió el cabello y hice un puchero

-hey, es mi pequeña hermanita, no la tuya—se quejo Damon

-bueno hay mucho de mí para los dos—todos rieron

-la cena esta lista pasemos—la primera en entrar fue Ivonne y se sentó en donde siempre

-les tengo que avisar a las chicas que has llegado

-si sobretodo a Elena—se burlo Damon, Stefan agacho la cabeza compartí una mirada de complicidad con Bekah

-porque no nos cuantas como te fue en Italia

-bien conocí muchos lugares y me encontré con tu hermano Rebekah

-con cual de todos

-Klaus

-Klaus es el que no conozco—replique

-si porque no has querido que te lo presente

-se me ocurrió una idea—todos se pusieron atentos—porque no hacemos una fiesta por el regreso de Stefan—propuse

-me parece perfecto—me apoyo mamá

-si estoy de acuerdo

-entonces no se diga más se hace la fiesta


	5. Muerte

**CAPITULO 4 MUERTE**

**KLAUS POV**

-hay hermano frente a tu tumba te juro que voy a encontrar esa mujer que no te quiso y desprecio tu amor y le hare pagar caro todo lo que te hizo—me limpie las lagrimas—te juro que le hare sufrir en carne propia tu muerte

Camine hasta el Jeep y maneje hasta la hacienda _La Bonita _tenía que encontrar pistas sobre esa mujer, tenía que encontrarla ese era mi único objetivo, entre al cuarto de Henrike y estaba Ángela la sirvienta al verme sonrió.

-le dije que le ayudaría a encontrar pistas—me tendió una caja pequeña—fue lo que encontré entre las cosas del señor todo es de _La Bonita_—abrí la caja, había varias cartas y un broche de la letra ´´i´´ tome una carta y la abrí estaba escrita a mano

_Querido Henrike_

_A tu lado nunca me sentí mujer si estuve embarazada pero no perdí al bebé por las circunstancias que tú crees yo lo aborte es que tenerlo ay no por cierto Henrike es la verdad ni se te ocurra venir a aclarar nada tendría que mentir y tu no querrías sufrir esa humillación no tiene caso mejor felicítame me voy a casar por cierto tu dinero se perdió no salió bien el negocio lo siento por favor quema esta carta y todas las demás que te mande y pórtate como el caballero que siempre pretendiste ser._

_La Bonita_

Apreté la carta cuando termine de leer, maldita mujer pobre de mi hermano te falle jure protegerte de todos hasta de mis propios hermanos que nunca te aceptaron pero ahora no lo pude hacer, estás muerto.

-sabes algo sobre esta mujer—inquirí con odio—que te decía de ella

-uy el que me iba a decir, que era buena, que lo adoraba y por eso el se sentía obligado a darle todo lo que se merecía

-lo que se merecía, es una desgraciada, ella no solo engaño a mi hermano haciéndolo creer que lo amaba, si no aborto un hijo suyo

-oh dios mío, lo único que sé es que su nombre empieza con la "i" el broche era de ella y la conoció cuando estuvo trabajando en las empresas Salvatore

-Salvatore—repetí—cuando estuve en Italia conocí a Stefan Salvatore

-será más fácil encontrarla

-tienes razón, me puedes dejar solo—le pedi

-claro cualquier cosa, grite mi nombre

Cerró la puerta y me deje caer en el sillón con las manos en mi cara tenía que regresar a New York lo antes posible pero no podía dejar la hacienda iba tener su primera producción de vino y alguien tenía que estar al pendiente, tome mi celular y marque al primer nombre que se me vino a la mente

-hola hermano, tanto tiempo sin saber de ti

-hola Elijah sabes necesito un favor

-claro hermano el que quieras

-veras necesito que vengas a California para ser exactos en el Valle de Napa

-para que me necesitas allá

-he comprado una hacienda y tengo que salir de viaje y será la primera producción de vinos y no lo puedo dejar solo crees que me puedas hacer el favor

-claro he terminado algunos negocios por acá y no tenía planes estoy lo antes posible haya adiós—colgó

Tuve que mentir si Elijah sabía que la hacienda era de Henrike no pondría un pie aquí el, Kol y Rebekah nunca lo aceptaron por ser producto de una aventura de nuestra madre siempre lo despreciaron y cuando ella murió yo prometí que lo cuidaría.

Salí de la habitación hacia el despacho espero que no tarde era urgente regresar a New York tenía que encontrar a esa mujer pero también quería encontrarme con esa mujer misteriosa del aeropuerto no sé que me dio que no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza. Unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-adelante—entro el padre Marcus—padre—salude

-como estas Niklaus, Ángela me ha dicho que te entrego el broche

-si es una pista para encontrarla y me vengare

-la venganza es mala hijo debes olvidarla además New York es enorme como la encontraras

-solo se que la conoció en las empresas Salvatore conozco a Stefan Salvatore será fácil entrar y buscarla

Al día siguiente en la tarde Elijah llego con Kol les encanto la hacienda y los estuve poniendo al corriente de todas las instrucciones y les enseñe cada rincón de la hacienda también les conté sobre los deseos de Edward Cullen sobre comprar la hacienda él es el dueño de la hacienda Cullen el primer monto que cruce palabra con él me callo pésimo aunque haya salido de viaje les hable de él. Ahora iba camino al aeropuerto para tomar el vuelo y buscar venganza.


	6. La Fiesta Parte 1

**CAPITULO 5 La Fiesta Parte 1**

**BELLA POV**

Mi madre y Ivonne planearían la fiesta, Stefan va a regresar a las empresas y yo estoy muy emocionada de tener a mi hermano conmigo de nuevo lo había extrañado mucho. Baje a desayunar en el comedor estaba Damon, Bekah, Ivonne y Stefan.

-Buenos días—salude todos me respondieron—y bien cuáles son los planes para hoy—pregunte mirando a Bekah

-a la hora de la comida iremos al centro comercial—hice una mueca—y nada de pero Isabella nos acompañaras

-tengo opción—negó—y ustedes que harán—les pregunte a mis hermanos

-me quedare en la empresa a explicarle todo a Stefan después regresaremos para la cena de esta noche—respondió Damon el otro asintió

-yo ayudare a mamá a preparar todo

-por cierto bella, papá dijo que ibas a recibir a Edward Cullen en tu oficina para arreglar lo del contrato

-el hermano de Rose—asintió—bien

Terminamos de desayunar y me fui directo a las empresas con Stefan y Damon cuando íbamos saliendo del elevador nos topamos con Elena

-Bekah me acaba de enviar un mensaje amenazándonos que si faltamos esta tarde nos va a asesinar—fue lo primero que me dijo

-si lo se

-Hola Stefan—saludo tímidamente al ver que venía conmigo—que bueno que hayas regresado

-gracias Elena—me mordí el labio para no reír—me da gusto volverte a ver—compartí una mirada cómplice con Damon que también evitaba no reírse

-te llego el contrato que va a firmar Edward Cullen

-si aquí esta—me entrego una carpeta morada—todo está listo solo falta tu firma tu padre lo acaba de firmar

-bien Stefan y yo nos retiramos, adiós Elenita—esta siguió a Stefan con la mirada hasta que desapareció por el pasillo

-y no estás enamorada de el

-que

-nada

Entre a la sala de juntas donde Edward nos estaba esperando, lo había conocido en fotos que nos enseñaba Rose y debo admitirlo es muy guapo pero no tanto como el hombre del aeropuerto, ay Isabella deja de pensar en el, tal vez el ni se acuerde de ti

-mucho gusto señorita Salvatore—tomo mi mano y le deposito un beso

-señor Cullen por favor llámeme bella

-con gusto si usted no me dice señor Cullen solo Edward

-claro—le sonreí—podemos empezar

Le explique con detalle a lo que nos dedicábamos y lo que hacíamos le enseñe varios proyectos al final termino encantado y firmo me despedí de él y camine hasta la oficina de mi padre

-firmo el contrato—me deje caer en la silla

-perfecto, hija has sabido algo de Henrike

-no papá nada porque la pregunta

-por nada hija por nada

Llego la hora de la comida espere a Elena en el estacionamiento nos iríamos en mi carro hasta el centro comercial llegamos y en la entrada las chicas nos estaban esperando

-tenemos que buscar los vestidos para la cena, hay que vernos espectaculares—Caroline siempre seria Caroline

-ya les llegaron las invitaciones—todas asintieron

-pues que esperamos a comprar se ha dicho

Una hora después traíamos muchas bolsas habíamos encontrado los vestidos perfectos para la fiesta de la noche **(fotos en mi perfil)** yo creo que más bien es un coctel, comimos en un restaurante dentro del centro estuvimos platicando y bromeando pero Elena y yo nos tuvimos que ir nos despedimos de las chicas y regresamos al trabajos. Caminaba para llegar a mi oficina cuando me encontré a Edward

-hola—lo salude—pensé que te habías ido

-me vine a despedir de tu padre

-te vas tan pronto no te quedaras a la fiesta en la noche

-no puedo me salió una urgencia me hubiera encantado quedarme

-que tengas un buen viaje hasta luego—me despedí

Termine de arreglar algunas cosas y después fui a la casa para arreglarme el vestido era negro se pegaba a mi cuerpo, me solté el cabello y me maquille estaba buscando mi anillo cuando entro Ivonne con un vestido morado largo también pegado al cuerpo

-te ves hermosa—le dije

-tu crees

-claro que si

-mamá me regalo el vestido segura que me veo bien no crees que le falta algo

-si te pones el broche te quedaría perfecto

-el broche lo deje en la caja fuerte y si le dijo a mamá se va a enojar por no tener las cosas a tiempo me prestas el tuyo

-si claro no lo iba a usar—lo saque del cajón y se lo di

-te lo devuelvo cuando la fiesta se acabe

-claro

**KLAUS POV**

Este era el mejor momento al parecer la suerte estaba de mi lado cuando me llego la invitación para la cena de Stefan termine de cambiarme tome las llaves de mi auto y maneje hasta la mansión Salvatore, estaba caminando hacia el jardín cuando choque con alguien

-perdón—replique, al levantar la mirada me quede sorprendió con semejante belleza

-hola de nuevo—saludo la chica misteriosa del aeropuerto—nunca creí volverte a ver

-yo tampoco, no creí encontrarme a una mujer muy hermosa que choco conmigo hace algunos días—se sonrojo sonreí a un más

-gracias

-señorita—un mesero se acerco—los reporteros están afuera esperando hablar con usted—asintió

-estas en tu casa—me sonrió y se fue

Camine hasta el jardín donde encontré a Stefan platicando con un hombre al verme sonrió le dijo algo al hombre y camino hacia mi

-Klaus que gusto que hayas podido venir—me dio la mano

-gracias a ti por invitarme

-sabes que tu eres bienvenido sabes que tu hermana esta aquí

-Rebekah no, conoce a tu familia

-si es la novia de mi hermano prácticamente viven juntos—no lo sabía bueno mi relación con ella no era la mejor, fuimos hasta la mesa y efectivamente ahí estaba mi hermana sentada con un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos azules estaba abrazados

-Klaus—saludo mi hermana y me dio un abrazo—Stefan me dijo que son buenos amigos

-si en cambio yo no sabía que tu conocías a los Salvatore

-si Damon es mi novio

-Damon Salvatore—se presento

-Klaus Mikaelson

-Bekah sabes donde esta…-pero se quedo callada al verme

-hola de nuevo

-ustedes se conocen—pregunto Stefan

-si nos conocimos hace poco te acuerdas que te conté del hombre del aeropuerto

-bien, Klaus Mikaelson te presento a mi hermanita Isabella Salvatore

-eres el hermano de Bekah

-si el que no conoces

-dime bella, Isabella no me gusta—Isabella un hombre con "i" es la mujer por la cual cualquier hombre perdería la cabeza

-bella, mamá te está buscando para que vayas a recibir a los invitados—llego una mujer parecida a Isabella solo de algunos rasgos, al darse cuenta de mi presencia se disculpo—ay perdón no sabía que estabas acompañada Ivonne Salvatore mucho gusto la hermana de bella—la salude igual que a su hermana así que las dos hermanas sus nombre empiezan con "i" había una esperanza de que Isabella no fuera y no sé porque pero quería que ella no fuera la bonita

-Klaus Mikaelson

-bueno los dejo tengo que atender unos asuntos—se fueron dejándonos solo a Ivonne y a mí nos sentamos en las sillas de la mesa

-así que tu eres el famoso amigo de Stefan nos ha hablado mucho de ti

-espero que cosas buenas

-claro

-así que Isabella e Ivonne toda las hermanas se llaman con i

-bueno nuestra abuela se llamaba Isabel solo por conservar las iniciales—sonrió mire el broche de su vestido era igual que el que me había dado Ángela

-oye que lindo broche debe ser una pieza única

-no solo hay dos tiene su historia he

-así cual es

-bueno a mi abuelita Isabel le habían mandado a hacer uno mi bisabuelo pero lo perdió y sufrió mucho

-y que paso con el perdido

-nada lo encontró ya cuando el bisabuelo le había mandado a hacer otro

-ósea que tú tienes los dos broches

-no mi abuelita tuvo dos nietas al mismo tiempo gemelas

-así que tú tienes uno y el otro lo tiene Isabella

-no se que habrá hecho con él es tan rara que

-me encantaría verlas a las dos con el broche puesto

-si lo que quieres ver es a quien se le ve mejor yo no me voy a prestar al experimento

-por que no

-pues bella luce más

-cada quien su estilo no

No había duda todo apuntaba a Isabella ella es _La Bonita_


End file.
